Любимая еда
by RubyNury
Summary: Юки пытается выпытать у Луки, что тот любит на десерт. Но что, если самым вкусным Луке кажется вовсе не еда?..  Драббл. Слэш


**~ * ~ Любимая еда ~ * ~**

-Лука, в чем дело? Ты совсем ничего не ешь, - глаза цвета топаза с заботой заглянули опасту в лицо. И шепотом, чтобы ненароком не услышал Тома: – Тебе не нравится?

Лука улыбнулся краешком рта. Юки, как всегда, был заботлив и предупредителен.

-Да нет, всё в порядке. Ем.

Он постарался придать голосу больше убедительности, но добавить во взгляд, направленный на свою порцию, воодушевления ему особо не удалось.

Юки заметно погрустнел и тоже отодвинул в сторону свою тарелку.

-Юки…

Ободряющая улыбка, не коснувшаяся светлых глаз.

-Я уже наелся.

Лука не стал спорить. Молча подвинул тарелку Юки обратно, вручил парню вилку и, подавив тяжелый вздох, принялся за свою порцию, стараясь изобразить удовольствие.

Сразу повеселев, юноша благодарно кивнул и стал доедать свой ужин.

В глубине души опаст был признателен за то, что за столом, кроме них, никого не было. Все Стражи поужинали сегодня без них с Юки, потому что они вдвоем задержались в городе. С момента приезда Юки в Токио у него всё никак не находилось свободного времени, чтобы как следует познакомиться с этим великолепным мегаполисом, поэтому теперь, когда волнения немного утихли, юноша уговорил Луку составить ему компанию в прогулке по районам Токио.

В поместье Тасогарэ они, уставшие, но очень довольные, вернулись поздно вечером. Юки был под сильным впечатлением и засыпал вопросами Луку о тех местах, где они сегодня побывали, и тех, куда ему хотелось бы сходить в следующий раз. Юноша проникся пылкой симпатией к городу и его окрестностям, и на этом радостном подъеме воодушевленно строил планы совместной экскурсии для всех Стражей. Хорошо, что они пока об этом не знали.

Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то откажется. Лука усмехнулся своим мыслям. Все в поместье обожали Юки и охотно шли навстречу его просьбам. Особенно Токо. Уж она-то явно обрадуется возможности выбраться в город всем вместе. И Тачибана – этот вообще будет счастлив. Но его, скорее всего, придется оставить в поместье – нечего этому неугомонному управляющему делать в их дружной компании.

Кое-как домучив свой ужин – Лука надеялся, что при этом он выглядел достаточно спокойным и, по возможности, даже довольным – опаст с облегчением вздохнул и с улыбкой посмотрел на своего юного хозяина. Тот с безмятежным видом пил чай со свежими бисквитами и ягодами.

-Вкусно? – не удержался от поддразнивания Лука.

Юки одарил его счастливой улыбкой и кивнул.

-Очень! Будешь?

-Да нет. Я уже наелся. Ешь сам.

Юки отложил надкушенное пирожное и опустил на блюдце чашку с недопитым чаем, а затем внимательно и испытующе посмотрел на сероглазого демона. Тот почувствовал себя весьма неуютно под этим взглядом.

-Лука… ты хорошо питаешься?

Опаст не ожидал подобного вопроса. Серьезность и озабоченность во взгляде Юки сильно контрастировали с обыденностью затронутой им темы.

-Н-нормально, - Лука пожал плечами. Волновать своего любимого хозяина ему не хотелось. Внутренне передернувшись, он потянулся за одним из бисквитов, лежащих на блюде, собираясь съесть пирожное, лишь бы на душе у Юки стало спокойнее.

Чужая рука обожгла теплом, перехватив его запястье на середине. Юноша помотал головой.

-Не надо. Я же вижу, что тебе не хочется.

Задумчиво пожевав нижнюю губу, Юки крепче сжал руку Луки и, встав из-за стола, потянул того за собой.

Удивленный таким поведением, опаст беспрекословно последовал за юношей, и вскоре они оказались в комнате Юки. Усадив демона на диванчик, Юки сел рядом и сложил руки на коленях.

Помолчав немного, он, наконец, заговорил:

-Я раньше не обращал внимания, но теперь мне кажется, что наша еда не вызывает у тебя особого восторга, - замявшись, Юки постарался выразить свою догадку как можно деликатнее: - Ты… не ешь такую пищу?

Взгляд Луки был теплым и успокаивающим.

-Всё в порядке, Юки. Я могу есть вашу пищу.

-Я знаю. То есть… я видел, конечно, что ты завтракаешь с нами, но… - нервно потирая ладони одну о другую, парень кусал губы, не зная, как лучше задать вопрос, интересовавший его больше всего. – Ты ведь явно ешь без удовольствия. Даже самые изысканные блюда, что готовит Тома-сан, похоже, тебе не по вкусу. Ты привык питаться как-то иначе?.. – всё-таки он сказал это. Юноша не решался поднять глаз на опаста.

Лука ласково потрепал Юки по волосам.

-Не беспокойся, Юки. Да, я привык питаться немного иначе, но ты не должен волноваться насчет этого. Я могу долго обходиться и без сна, и без пищи без ущерба для своей силы. Со мной ты в безопасности. Тебе нечего бояться, пока я рядом.

Юки не смог удержаться от улыбки – в этом был весь Лука: у него на уме в первую очередь всегда была безопасность Божественного света. Юноша поднял голову и встретил ободряющий взгляд серебряных глаз. На секунду у него возникло искушение прильнуть, потянуться за широкой сильной ладонью, только что касавшейся его макушки.

-А у тебя есть любимая еда? – с любопытством спросил он. Всё, что касалось Луки, ему было очень интересно. Юки хотел узнать своего защитника как можно лучше.

И тут он впервые увидел, какой лукавой может быть улыбка Луки. В серебристых глазах затанцевали смешинки, и губы, широко раздвинувшись, обнажили два острых клыка.

-Есть.

От ответа опаста у юноши по коже побежали мурашки – бархатистые низкие нотки показались ему знакомыми, хотя Юки мог бы поклясться, что слышал эти интонации у Луки впервые.

Юноша непроизвольно подался навстречу демону, словно зачарованный, и его губы шевельнулись в едва слышном шепоте:

-Какая?

Лука с нежностью посмотрел на своего хозяина и, скользнув вниз с дивана, устроился у его ног. Сильный маг, демон высшего ранга, совершенное оружие… Лука был прекрасен даже в своем смирении. Юки засмотрелся на этого красивого молодого мужчину.

Прошло несколько долгих минут, и стало понятно, что опаст не собирается отвечать. Юки наклонился вперед, приблизившись лицом к лицу демона.

-Я очень хочу узнать побольше о тебе, Лука: что ты любишь, а что нет, какая твоя любимая еда – это же просто вопросы, которые помогают мне узнать тебя ближе. Мы могли бы чаще покупать или готовить то, что тебе действительно нравится, раз ты не любишь то, что мы обычно едим.

Юноша в жизни бы не подумал, что демоны способны краснеть, но перед ним сидел демон… и на его обычно бледных щеках сейчас играл слабый румянец.

Юки протянул руку и коснулся лица опаста, желая его подбодрить.

-Лука… всё в порядке. Что бы ты ни сказал… какими бы ни были твои вкусы… я пойму. Просто скажи мне. Я очень хочу узнать тебя получше.

Казалось, Лука не знает, куда спрятать взгляд, лишь бы не смотреть в эти заботливые, все понимающие лучистые глаза.

Конечно, Юки сказал, что всё поймет, но кто знает, как он отнесется к тому, что?..

-Это не совсем еда, Юки, - Лука поднял глаза на юношу, но тут же снова отвел взгляд. – Это, скорее, энергия. Она бывает разная, и её качество, её насыщенность, окрашенность эмоциями… пожалуй, то, что я ощущаю, когда питаюсь ею, можно сравнить с ощущениями, которые вы, люди, получаете от поглощения еды.

Внимательно выслушав Луку, Юки понимающе кивнул.

-В этом что-то есть… - мальчишеская улыбка осветила его лицо. – А какая энергия тебе нравится больше всего? Как, например, если съесть очень вкусное пирожное… как это выглядит для тебя?

Щеки опаста окрасились ещё сильнее, и Юки слегка наклонил голову, с нежностью рассматривая необычайно похорошевшее лицо демона. Смущение Луки было удивительно трогательным, и Юки захотелось как-то поддержать своего спасителя. Он тоже спустился с дивана, очутившись рядом с Лукой.

-А ты можешь чувствовать эмоции людей на расстоянии?

-Конечно, - Лука явно обрадовался небольшой передышке вместо необходимости сразу отвечать на предыдущий, казалось бы, вполне невинный вопрос Юки. – Например, когда я чувствую дюру неподалеку, ощущение такое, будто… я съел что-то остывшее, скользкое и пропавшее.

-Фууу! – поморщился Юки. – Какая гадость! – и тут же рассмеялся. – Тогда это счастье, что я не могу чувствовать эмоции таким способом, как у тебя.

Усмехнувшись, демон кивнул и провел рукой по своим черным волосам.

-Это уж точно.

-А… мои чувства ты тоже как-то ощущаешь? – Юки слегка замялся.

Лука улыбнулся и кивнул. Говорить о том, что уж на кого-кого, а на Юки он был настроен всегда, опасту казалось лишним.

-Даже сейчас? – с любопытством уточнил юноша. Ему всё это казалось очень увлекательным и необычным.

-Да, Юки, даже сейчас. Кстати сказать, энергия твоих чувств… очень вкусная, если сравнивать с другими.

Юки рассмеялся. Идея сравнивать вкус энергий его позабавила.

-А, например, Хоцума-кун… какой он «на вкус»?

Лука поморщился, будто съел что-то горькое.

-Как перец чили. Очень острый, жгучий, но и пряный. В некоторых блюдах он даже необходим. Если в маленьких дозах.

-А Токо-чан? – не унимался Юки.

-Приятная на вкус. Чуть-чуть приторная, правда. Как сладкая вата. Липкая иногда, - поддразнил Лука развеселившегося юношу.

-А Шусей-кун?

-Что-то французское, пожалуй.

-Цукумо-кун? – с огоньками в глазах продолжал расспрашивать Юки.

-Нежное суфле?.. - демон рассмеялся и в шутку взъерошил медно-рыжие волосы юноши. – Это трудно объяснить, Юки. Тебе легко описать вкус какого-нибудь блюда?

-Ну… это, вроде, не очень сложно. Сладкое – соленое, горькое – кислое, острое – пряное. Вкусное – не вкусное. Хотя, конечно, всё зависит от пристрастий человека. То, что нравится одному, совсем не обязательно понравится другому.

Лука многозначительно приподнял бровь, словно говоря «Вот видишь!»

Юки заметил это и рассмеялся, признавая свое поражение.

-Хорошо, я понял. Лука, ты сказал, что у меня энергия… э-э, очень «вкусная», да?

-Да, это так. Самая «вкусная» из всех, что мне пока встречались, - пряча улыбку в уголках губ, подтвердил опаст.

-А это как-то зависит от моих действий? «Вкус» как-то меняется, в зависимости от того, что я делаю?

Лука вздохнул и терпеливо объяснил:

-Конечно, Юки. Когда тебе грустно, одиноко или больно, энергия одна. Когда ты счастлив, спокоен или воодушевлен – другая.

-Ой, прости, конечно! Тебе приходится объяснять мне такие очевидные истины…

-Ничего, Юки. Спрашивай, если тебе что-то непонятно.

-Просто мне трудно это сразу понять… У энергии есть свой вкус… - задумчиво проговорил юноша, словно самому себе. – Мне всё же более привычно сравнивать с едой. Но это очень интересно, Лука! И всё-таки?.. – в золотисто-карих глазах засияло озорство. - Мне очень любопытно…

-Что, Юки? – Лука не смог сдержать улыбки. Ему доставляло огромное удовольствие видеть своего хозяина таким радостным и увлеченным, так что он был готов отвечать на его вопросы бесконечно.

-Вкус нежного пирожного со взбитыми сливками и свежими ягодами… что могло бы вызвать для тебя такой же? Я могу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы тебе было очень «вкусно»?

Пожалуй, насчет «бесконечно» он всё же погорячился.

Лука молниеносно взвесил все варианты ответа – от явной, но гарантирующей безопасность лжи до голой и грозящей ему непредсказуемой реакцией правды – и нашел решение, которое, будучи по своей сути правдой, было всё же относительно безопасным и оставляло ему простор для маневра.

-Юки, даже когда ты просто рядом, мне… «вкусно».

-Правда?

-Да.

Но, похоже, парню этого было недостаточно. Его волновала и пугала возможная реакция Луки на его неутолимый интерес, но, отступись он сейчас, кто знает, когда у них появится подходящий для откровенного разговора момент в следующий раз?

К опасту его неудержимо влекло – это факт. Однако тот всегда был лишь заботлив и подчеркнуто яро относился к обеспечению его безопасности.

Вспомнить бы, что было в том контракте, который они заключили в прошлой жизни!.. Что, если это лишь согласно контракту Лука готов рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы спасти его? Что, если его преданность, забота и терпение берут начало лишь оттуда?

Что, если сейчас Лука оттолкнет его и наглухо замкнется в себе, сделай Юки одно неверное движение?..

Оставалось действовать очень осторожно.

-А когда я делаю вот так, - юноша протянул руку и, затаив дыхание, немного опасливо погладил опаста по щеке, - тебе нравится?

-Да, Юки, нравится.

-И ты даже знаешь, какие чувства я испытываю при этом?

Лука хотел бы соврать, но не мог.

-Да, знаю.

Юки проказливо улыбнулся.

-И какие же?

-Нежность.

-А когда так?.. – Юки провел рукой по волосам, позволяя угольно-черным прядям скользить меж его пальцев. Лука замер, борясь с искушением прикрыть глаза и сполна насладиться лаской его любимого.

В глубине души опаст удивлялся поведению Юки и гадал, как далеко заведет того его любопытство.

-Забота.

Он понимал, что уже довольно, но… просто не смог сейчас остановиться.

Пальцы юноши скользнули совсем близко от губ опаста. Улыбка сползла с лица Юки. Рот слегка приоткрылся, будто бы парень собирался сказать что-то, но тут же передумал.

Лука – то ли нечаянно, то ли нарочно – не заметив перемены в настроении юноши, озвучил и это чувство:

-Возбуждение.

Яростное биение двух сердец, казалось, было способно поднять на уши всех обитателей особняка. Но не только Лука обладал способностью читать чувства людей. Через прикосновения Юки тоже мог узнать очень и очень многое. С опастом это не всегда удавалось, но, бывало, Лука снимал защитный барьер, находясь рядом со своим хозяином, и в такие моменты Юки мог использовать свои способности даже на демоне. Вот только как он ни бился, к воспоминаниям о прошлой жизни дорога ему была закрыта – опаст не позволял ему проникнуть сквозь завесу из плотного черного тумана.

Однако сейчас его больше интересовало настоящее. Здесь, с Лукой. Парень почувствовал, как дрогнули губы под его пальцами. Не он один, похоже, испытывал всё возрастающее и весьма приятное волнение.

-Отвечая на твой вопрос о пирожных… это поцелуи, - голос демона звучал спокойно, но низкие хриплые нотки выдали его волнение.

-Что? – не сразу понял юноша.

-Поцелуи, - не зная, куда деваться от взгляда Юки, повторил Лука. – У поцелуев очень… приятный вкус, - и он почти в тот же миг поправился: - У энергии, что их сопровождает.

-И… - смутившись, Юки не знал, как поделикатней это спросить, но открытие было слишком интересным, чтобы из-за стеснения упустить шанс узнать подробности, - всё из _этой_ области… тоже вкусное?

Чувствуя, как горят кончики ушей, Лука кивнул.

-Даже вкуснее пирожных с кремом?

Демон не удержался и рассмеялся наивности вопроса. Серебристые омуты наполнились нежностью, когда он встретился взглядом с Юки.

-Да. Даже вкуснее пирожных с кремом.

Юноша тоже невольно рассмеялся и отчего-то покраснел.

-Лука?..

-Да, Юки.

-А если… если я… М-м, ты мог бы закрыть глаза?

Удивившись неожиданной просьбе и не вполне понимая, что задумал его юный хозяин, Лука, тем не менее, повиновался.

Несколько мгновений Юки молча рассматривал прекрасное лицо опаста, его подрагивающие ресницы, темные пряди, спадавшие на лоб и обрамляющие узкое бледное лицо. Взглядом юноша коснулся и красивого изгиба губ; он знал, что они скрывают белоснежные и очень острые клыки, как у вампира. Он давно это знал, но… почему-то сейчас его неудержимо тянуло проверить…

Лука вздрогнул, дернулся, изумленно распахнул глаза – на щеке расцветал первый, робкий поцелуй. Краснея пуще прежнего, Юки пролепетал:

-Я-я просто хотел проверить…

Кое-как усмирив бешеное биение сердца и утихомирив не в меру разбушевавшуюся фантазию, демон постарался принять невозмутимый вид.

-Всё в порядке. Можешь… - и, прежде чем он успел сообразить, насколько двусмысленно могут прозвучать его слова, уже разрешил: - можешь проверять всё, что хочешь. Я к твоим услугам.

Всё еще колеблясь и от волнения покусывая нижнюю губу, Юки переспросил:

-А точно можно? Ты не…

-Я не против. Если тебе интересно – пожалуйста.

«_Только не проси меня озвучивать вслух то, что я сейчас чувствую_». Эмоции зашкаливали, и удовольствие грозило стать непереносимым. О том, что он будет делать в этом случае, Лука старался не думать. Он всегда полагался на свою выдержку… но сейчас он готов был на нее молиться, лишь бы не подвела.

-Спасибо, Лука, - улыбнулся Юки, и словно всё встало на свои места. Больше не было неловкости и смущения. Были только серебристые глаза, удивлённые, родные; они вдруг очутились близко-близко.

Губы Луки оказались на удивление нежными и прохладными, а его дыхание – взволнованным и тёплым. Чуть погодя Юки немного осмелел и кончиком языка скользнул дальше, нащупал острые кончики клыков. Ото рта Луки почему-то не хотелось отрываться, жар и возбуждение разливались по всему телу юноши, и он, то ли вздохнув, то ли застонав, придвинулся ближе. И еще ближе.

Кожаное одеяние опаста слегка скрипнуло, когда Юки прильнул к Луке всем телом.

-Лука… - выдохнул юноша, с сожалением отрываясь от губ демона и садясь прямо.

Лука сглотнул, стараясь справиться с частым, явно возбужденным дыханием. Хотелось большего. Дико хотелось жарких поцелуев, стонов удовольствия и искренней, полной близости.

Но это всё подождет. Всё потом. Сейчас на него смотрели до прозрачности ясные глаза, исполненные доверия и слегка – изумления. Словно Юки не мог поверить тому, что прикосновения могут приносить столько удовольствия.

-Это… это намного лучше… чем всё самое вкусное, что я когда-либо пробовал… - пробормотал парень, недоверчиво проводя кончиком пальца по своим губам.

Серебряные глаза заискрились смехом. Лука протянул руку и ласково погладил Юки по щеке.

-Согласен.

Золотисто-карий взгляд метнулся к губам демона. Любопытный. Жадный. Красноречивый.

-Лука, ведь ты наверняка хотел бы баловать себя вкусным почаще?

Сверкнули белоснежные клыки – в улыбке опаста промелькнуло что-то хищное. Серые глаза сузились, предвкушая заманчивое будущее.

Кому нужны слова, если ответ и так очевиден?..


End file.
